


sometime

by fragmentsxo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, Fluff, Scalia Brotp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 09:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15264420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragmentsxo/pseuds/fragmentsxo
Summary: Ever since the redhead had begun studying at Grinders, Malia found it extremely difficult to focus on anything but her. Before she had shown up, Malia was a pretty good barista. Now with the calculus girl constantly on her mind, Malia zoned out and messed up orders. She just wished she had the courage to say something to her.





	sometime

There she was.

Ginger hair tied up into an updo, with perfectly manicured nails holding a pen between ruby red lips, and brows furrowed deep in thought. The calculus girl. 

She was absolutely breathtaking. She walked into the coffee shop every weekday around three o’clock and around noon on weekends, with a calculus textbook in one hand and a Michael Kors handbag in the other. 

Ever since the redhead had begun studying at Grinders, Malia found it extremely difficult to focus on anything but her. Before she had shown up, Malia was a pretty good barista. Now with the calculus girl constantly on her mind, Malia zoned out and messed up orders. She just wished she had the courage to say something to her.

She watched as the girl flipped a page in her textbook after noting something carefully on her notepad. She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and brought the cup of coffee to her lips to take a sip. Malia couldn’t tear her eyes away from her. She was just so beautiful.

"Are you gonna stop drooling anytime soon?" Scott smiled.

Malia (reluctantly) tore her attention away from the calculus girl and focused on Scott. When Malia had moved to Beacon Hills over the summer, Scott became her first friend. They had grown super close and he even hooked her up with the job at Grinders. She loved him like a brother and was super happy that she had at least one friend here.

"I am not drooling," Malia defended.

"You are so drooling," he teased.

Malia rested her head on between her two fists and she leaned against the pastry case. It gave her a perfect view of the calculus girl and made it seem like she was doing something productive. 

"You should go talk to her," Scott stepped closer to her.

"For the hundredth time, no," Malia rejected.

"Yes. Offer her like a free muffin or something," Scott encouraged.

"No," Malia said. 

"So you’re just gonna stalk her for the rest of your life?" Scott asked.

"I am not stalking her," the brunette defended.

"You literally stare at her the entire time she’s here and I bet you know her study schedule," Scott crosses his arms as he leans against the counter. 

Malia scowled at him and he smiled sweetly in return.

"She wouldn’t want to talk to me, anyway. Look at her," Malia said.

Malia’s eyes drifted back to where the ginger was typing away on her phone, either sending a text or using the calculator.

"And look at you. You are funny and sweet and beautiful," he paused for a moment to remove a blueberry muffin from the pastry case, "And you are going to talk to her."

Scott gave Malia the muffin and pushed her away from the pastry case.

Malia shook her head nervously, "I can’t." 

"Mal," he stood behind her and rubbed her shoulders for support, "yes you can."

Scott then pushed her into the direction of the calculus girl. Malia quickly turned back around to ask Scott was she should say, but he was already mid-conversation with some curly-haired blond guy. Judging by the way Scott was biting his lip and the other boy was blushing, it was safe to assume that Scott was flirting instead of working.

She approached the table where the girl was sitting. It seemed ridiculous that Malia had a crush on the girl and never learned her name, but she had always been too shy to take the girl’s regular order of a caramel macchiato. Every time she had asked Scott to tell her her name he has always responded with, "Ask her and find out."

So here Malia was, ready to ask her and find out. Her heart thumped loudly in her ears and so she took a deep breath. She turned back around one more time to find Scott giving her a thumbs up.

Malia cleared her throat to get the girl’s attention and her heart almost stopped when she turned around.

"Um…h-hi," Malia said shyly. She gripped the plate with the muffing on it tightly.

"Hi," the girl said, giving her a small smile.

Her voice was like silk and she didn't know if she could go along with this. Malia opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. All she could do was stare at her.

The girl smiled, "Did you need something?" 

Malia didn’t trust her words. She knew that anything that came out of her mouth was gonna be embarrassing so she just placed the muffin on the table next to her textbook.

Hazel eyes looked at Malia and down to the muffin, "I didn’t order a muffin."

The brunette stuttered out, "I-I know…it’s, um, on the house. I just thought maybe you’d like, a snack or-uh-something."

The ginger smiled, "Thanks."

"No problem," she mentally applauded herself for getting a sentence out without stuttering.

There was an awkward pause for a moment as Malia had no idea what she should say next. She looked down at the cup the girl was currently holding and scrawled in Scott’s handwriting was a name. _Lydia_. Of course, her name was something as absolutely gorgeous as her. She turned around to Scott who gave her a comforting smile, and she took a calming breath.

"Do you want to hang out sometime? " Malia cringed at how nervous and rushed and desperate that sounded.

When she opened her eyes, Lydia had a smile on her face, "It’s about time. I was wondering when you were finally gonna ask me out."

Malia nearly choked on air, "What?"

"I’d love to hang out sometime," Lydia said.

Malia smiled in response, before heading back over to the counter and ambushing Scott with a hug, "You know you’re the best thing to ever happen to me, right?"


End file.
